


Poisoned Love

by NateDefint



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Delusions, Forced Crossdressing, Gender Dysphoria, Insanity, M/M, Mention of Modern Songs, Modern-ish, Outlast: Whistleblower, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateDefint/pseuds/NateDefint
Summary: When Nate was brought into the asylum, he didn't imagine that months after he was admitted, there would be a massive security breach.He also didn't imagine being the object of The Groom's affections. As he tries to keep a grip on his own sanity, The Groom tries more and more to convince him that he was indeed in love with Eddie.Nate was closer to being the perfect wife than Eddie expected, in body and in spirit, and once he got Nate, he wasn't gonna let go of him anytime soon.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Original Male Character(s), Variant Waylon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Darling, Dearest, Defenseless

I swear to god this place is going to kill me.

A scream in the distance, rapidly becoming closer, urged Nate to speed up, holding onto the camera for dear life, and sprinting down the corridor.

"The groom will be happy with this one!" One of the voices shouted out. "Definitely! Maybe it will be enough to sate him for good!" said another.

Nate sure as hell didn't know who the groom was, and didn't want to find out either. He leaped over a collar beam, scrambling over it so fast, he fell over the other side, hissing in pain, though he was too panicked to learn where the source of the pain was coming from. He checked on his camera, which was unharmed.

Luckily for Nate, the guy didn't follow him, only mumbling about how he was doomed.

Once he got away from the beams and that weirdo, he started walking down a hallway. Blood had quickly become less jarring to Nate, as he had seen it multiple times within the past few hours. Still, it was always a surprise when there was someone who had written on the walls.

The writing was clear: "Children are what make a house a home."

He made a note of it in his journal, made sure to document it in his camera, then continued down the hall, his stomach churning as he saw crudely made wedding dresses, made out of various fabrics. The groom rang through Nate's head, but he shook it off, although his limbs began shaking more violently. He ignored it, attempting to steady himself for the camera's sake, turning to a room that was full of boxes and shelves, with a few lockers scattered in.

He limped, the fall had been hard on one of his legs, over to a locker and quickly shut himself in.

He sat down as best he could, taking out the journal one of the scientists dropped whenever this whole mess started. He set down the camera neatly, making sure it was in a position where it wouldn't be crushed. He took out his pen and began writing, breathing become steadier, although his hand was nearly illegible with how hard he was shaking.

I ran into that weird guy, the one with multiple personalities, Dennis I think? He kept going on about bringing me as an 'offering' to 'the groom' so he wouldn't be another one of 'Gluskin's experiments.'

Then, once I got away from him mumbling about how I 'delivered myself into Gluskin's hands.' I had to deal with mannequins popping up all over the place, dressed in crudely made wedding dresses, which made the name The Groom pop up again. Wonder who he is. All I know is, I'm fucked. Each entry may be my last.

Nate sighed and closed the book, popping his neck noisily, picked up his camera, and stood up slowly, wincing in pain and readjusting his pressure on his legs, when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Nate wanted to panic, but he knew that now was not the time. He had to shut down. He closed his eyes, relaxed his shoulders, and flipped his switch.

He had always been able to do this, shut off his emotions when he needed, become someone different. He called this new person, The Other Nate.

It wasn't quite like dissociative disorder, because he could remember what he did in that state, he just could make his emotions go away when he needed it.

He opened his eyes, his normal anxious green-blue cold, like ice. He opened the locker, his face already in a snarl.

The man on the other side of the glass looked surprised at his fierce expression but quickly smiled.

The man's face was blistered, mostly concentrated on the left side. His blue eyes were severely hemorrhage, with the white of the right eye almost completely red. Black hair that was cut into an undercut, a waistcoat that seemed thrown together from various fabrics, the dress shirt matching the stitching, giving him a mix-matched look, like a doll made out of other dolls. He made sure to get the guy on his camera.

"Darling! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" He said, relieved. Through the glass, Nate could hear his suave voice.

"I do not know you." Nate said coldly, "Please go away."

The man looked hurt, "Why, Darling, it's me! Eddie, your fiance?"

A dim voice in the back of Nate's head reminded him of the groom, but he continued, "I've never met you. I do not know any Eddies. Now, go away unless you would like to go with a few bruises to go with your blisters.

Eddie laughed, but Nate could hear a threatening undertone in his voice as he spoke, "You were always so feisty. No matter, once we fix you up, you'll be as meek as a lamb.

Nate shouted at him, "I'm not going to be fixed! You'll fix me when I'm dead. You want me? Come and get me, you sick fuck!"

Eddie's face froze, then went into a grimace. Then he walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Nate closed his eyes again and felt all his muscles tensing back up, feeling a flood of emotions rush back in.

Oh god, oh god, he had just invited a predator to a fucking chase. He needed to get out of here!

He ran to a door on the other side of the room that he had spotted on his way in. He went for the door, but it was locked.

He heard the suave voice, in the fucking room, "Darling, I know you love this game of tag, but we must get back to fix you."

He crawled into a box with one side open, trying to soothe himself by the sides of the box squeezing on him. He had always appreciated closed spaces, the opposite of a claustrophobe, a claustrophile? He didn't know what the term was.

"Darling~ Come to your lover, dear."

Nate held his breath as he heard him pass by when he heard the footsteps stop, his breath picking up angrily.

"Come on out, you whore." He said, dangerously low.

That's when the camera started to beep, trying to let him know to replace the batteries. He froze for a second, then he moved his ass out of the box, running to the door.

"There you are, you little slut." Eddie's voice was malicious. Nate heard the man start to run after him.

Nate wheezed, cursing the thing around his chest, making it hard to breathe. It wasn't made for running, but they hadn't made him take it off when he had gotten here, if only for not wanting to hear him beg for it back.

He dashed out of the room, closing it behind him and running for another room, knocking over mannequins in his wake.

He dashed into a random room and crawled into a locker, closing it carefully. Nate heard Eddie enter the room, breathing angrily.

"Come here, you filthy whore. I can smell your stench from here." He wrinkled his nose. Nate rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

Just when Eddie was about to pass by the locker, he stopped dead and opened the locker door.

Eddie quickly flipped into the lover role, smiling fondly, "Darling! I found you!"

Nate tensed up, shaking violently. "W-what-" He stopped himself and licked his lips, "What d-do you want?"

Eddie sighed dreamily, "Nothing more than to make you my wife, darling~!"

Nate let out a shaky breath, was it that obvious? He tried to choke out that he wasn't a chick, when Eddie started again, "Of course, you will need some surgery to fix you up! I imagine you were never happy with those little things." He pointed at Nate's chest.

That's when it clicked. Nate realized that he would probably do this to countless other guys since he sounded way too familiar with the topic.

"Uh..." Nate stuttered out dumbly. Eddie grabbed him, picking him up bridal style, cradling him like he was made of porcelain, yet laying a knife against his back in warning.

"Once the surgery's done, you'll be the perfect wife." He continued saying, walking out of the room and down the hall

Nate was trembling too badly to even think about running away, let alone talk back to him, so he focused his attention on the wedding dresses on the mannequins.

Eddie noticed where his gaze was, "Do you like them? I made them all myself! Of course, I'll make a special one for you." Nate nodded shyly, looking away. "I can see it now. It will definitely need a ribbon, one for the bodice, and one for your neck. Not too tightly of course."

Nate nodded again, listening, but too nervous and afraid to look at him.

Eddie continued rambling on how good he was and how he would make the perfect wife, "I really don't know what got into you earlier dear. You were being so angry, but then again, I wonder if it is around that time of the month."

Nate felt slightly offended, but quickly forgot it, when he saw the room he was taken to. It was a surgical table, but it was covered in blood, other men were strung up around the table, mutilated to look like women.

"Wait...Wait!" Nate started to struggle slightly, becoming more scared and anxious. "You don't have to do this!" Eddie looked at Nate almost pitifully, "Of course I do! I want you to be beautiful darling!"

"I mean... you don't have to do the surgery. I'm uh..." He hasn't admitted this to anyone in a long time, so it was hard to get the words out, but he had to put it in terms that he would understand.

"I'm uh...." He spits it out, saying it fast to rip the band-aid off. "I'm biologically a girl."


	2. The Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate briefly loses his grip on reality. Luckily, Eddie is there to help him out.  
> **WARNING**  
> There will be mentions of gender dysphoria, and graphic depictions of violence.

Nate breathed heavily in the locker, trying to catch his breath.

Eddie had dropped him after he explained in more depth what a trans man was and he managed to get away while Eddie was still processing (and having an existential crisis because he realized he was doing the opposite to others).

Luckily, Nate still had his camera and journal, Eddie hadn't thought to take it away thankfully. As he tried to catch his breath, he hit himself several times, "Jesus, do you have to be anymore weak?" He hissed at himself, quickly slipping into his dissociative state. That's what the doctors called it anyway."You worthless piece of shit!" 

He shouted at himself, "You just sat there and all you had to say is, 'Wait, you can't, I'm trans?' Jesus Christ." When he negatively talked about himself, it was always as if he was talking to another person.

He slammed open the locker and turned on the camera, it beeping cheerfully as it awoke."Shut the fuck up," he mumbled to the camera. "You have no right to be so damn cheerful." He continued down the hall, humming a song to himself, feeling his sanity become unhinged, if only for a few moments.

"Welcome to my freakshow, come and meet my monsters." He made a face that was halfway between a snarl and crazy, sticking his tongue out playfully. "You're wasted. You're wasting." He whispered this next part, "Can't help myself."

That's when he snapped out of it, his unhinged state and his dissociative state. He shouted out in confusion. The HELL was he doing? His hands went up to his throat and began clawing at it anxiously, a nervous tic of his. He felt hands pawing at him, all over his body. He sat down and curled up, trembling, whimpering, and crying out in the anguish of the hands all over him.

"Darling?" He heard Eddie's voice, but didn't care, "Make it stop!" He wailed, not looking up from his fetal position, "Make them stop!"He heard Eddie rush over and crouch down next to him. He felt another hand, different than the rest. Then, the other hands disapparated. He relaxed, as the hand on him began petting softly, almost worshipping."It's alright, your Eddie is here now."

He said soothingly. Nate felt the hand gently turn him over, and he looked up at Eddie, who was messing with his hair, rubbing over the side, that was spikey from constant cutting."You'll need a good bath. Definitely. And the chance to grow out your hair. All these curls." He fingered the blood-splattered curls, "I can't wait to see what it will be like once it's all grown out."The attention, the affection...It was relaxing Nate to the point where he was falling asleep. He hadn't been treated with such...love in a long time. It was so beautiful to be loved again. To have someone able to get rid of the hands again...By the time he had gotten to this thought, he fell asleep. 

-+- 

When he had awoken, it was velvety. He cracked open his eyes, praying that the asylum was some wicked nightmare. It wouldn't be the first time he had a nightmare. Unfortunately, it had not been a nightmare, but cold reality.

He sat up panicked from the comforter, which was more like a weighted blanket, scooting to the back of the bed in a rush, feeling his back hit the wall. 

He slapped a hand to his chest to calm himself, but he realized something.

His binder was gone.

He felt at his chest, praying that it wasn't true, but it was. The lumps of his chest under the short dress said so. Straight dysphoria was hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

He looked desperately around the room, trying to find the binder. The room was an old storage room that had been cleaned out. There was a wardrobe that did not seem like it belonged, but Nate remembered that they had gotten some new furniture for the staff room and that was where it came from, no doubt used for holding changes of clothes just in case one of the patients got messy.

He hopped off the bed and opened the wardrobe, seeing only dresses and even a few sweatshirts from the staff. He ripped off the dress and threw on a sweatshirt, a plain brown one. It was big enough not to trigger his dysphoria anymore but too small to cover everything, so he tried to find some pants, and, luckily, he found some.

He put on the pants and began limping out of the room. For some reason, his pain hadn't occurred to him when he was running from Eddie earlier. He opened the door slowly, leaning against the doorknob for support before going into the hallway. He heard desperate screams of someone in pain and agony.

He started to run down the hallway, desperate to save someone in this godforsaken place. He hissed in pain every time he had to step on his injured leg, but he had to save someone, or he would go crazy. He ran around the final corner and recognized it as the room that Eddie had taken to him earlier. Except for this time, someone was on the table.

And he wasn't dead.

Eddie was there, leaning over him, holding a long and sharp knife, sneering at him. The man was squirming on the table, trying to get out from under the blade. He had several lacerations on his chest. There were some guts in a bucket, and Nate almost threw up when he realized when he was going to stuff his chest to make it look like he had breasts. Nate had thought about more than once getting chest surgery, but he realized it would be so much more painful being stuffed like a turkey. At least with him, he was getting rid of something. The man would have something stuffed where it wasn't supposed to be. He was screaming at Eddie, blubbering for mercy as he started lowering the blade to his private area.

"Eddie!" Nate found his voice, "What are you doing?"

Eddie turned away from the screaming man, who started to calm down, sniffling and squirming all the more." Darling!" Eddie said panicked, dropping the knife in his hand "This isn't what it looks like! This whore," he turned to glare at the man, who started whimpering pathetically," This absolute slut threw herself at me. I tried to tell her I had you, but she wouldn't listen."

The man looked desperately at Nate in a plead for help. Nate let out a shuttering breath and said, "W-well, uh, I don't want her to take up any more of your time. Let her go." He made sure to add a tone of jealousy, just to sell the bit.

Eddie looked devastated that he offended Nate and he immediately untied him from the bed, where he went running away, not even picking up his clothes."Run away, you little slut!" He growled after the guy, before turning to Nate, who shrunk away slightly.

Eddie took this as anger and before Nate could say anything, he was suddenly being hugged tightly. Nate was aware that the other man was bigger than him, but until he was this close, he wasn't aware of just how big Eddie was compared to him. It felt like he was being engulfed but in a good way. He shuddered for a second before sinking into the hug, forgetting who it was for a second. It had been so long since he had anyone touch him, let alone hug him. He was in plain ecstasy. "Darling, you are absolutely melting!" Eddie said, worried as he rocked gently back and forth. "Have men not treated you right in the past?" Nate shook his head, trembling as he was brought back to the present. "Well, I'm here now, Darling. You don't have to worry anymore."

Nate sighed against Eddie, still enjoying the hug. That was what he was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, y'all? This chapter took longer than the first because I had to work on it for quite a while before I was happy with it and I was mostly just playing it by ear.  
> As I said before, feel free to leave a review or suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Madness. Please feel free to leave a review or a suggestion. Hateful comments will be laughed at.


End file.
